1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to air vehicle flight control, and more particularly to actuators for air vehicle control surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Air vehicles typically include flight surfaces and control surfaces. Fight surfaces are typically fixed with respect to the air vehicle while control surfaces are generally movable in relation the air vehicle. During flight, air flowing across air vehicle flight surfaces and control surfaces imparts forces on the surfaces. Air flowing across flight surfaces tends to generate an upward oriented force, providing lift to the air vehicle. Air flowing across control surfaces tends to apply force to the air vehicle that is a function of the orientation of the control surface with respect to the air vehicle, thereby providing control of the vehicle during flight. Actuators coupled to the control surface control the position and orientation of the control surfaces with respect to the air vehicle during flight. Such actuators generally include force-generating elements that couple to control surfaces through linkages that transmit force for moving the surface, thereby providing control.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved actuators for control surfaces. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.